A bit of blushing
by Abbeldy
Summary: It was the blushing that was the culprit.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Criminal Minds.**

Derek Morgan was fast asleep. Derek Morgan was enjoying the hell out of the REM stage of his sleep. Derek Morgan was dreaming. Then, he was not. He was getting up, out of bed and holding his head, muttering.

As Derek made his way to the door, he suddenly remembered why someone was banging on it and why Clooney was behaving like a maniac. Emily Prentiss. His idiotic, non-date with Emily Prentiss, who was also the woman of his dreams. Literally. He opened the door and peered at her sleepily.

"You forgot?" Emily asked him. He was wearing a male tank top, or a wife beater, as the American's called them. She preferred the Indian word for it – Buniyan. It sounded cute and not abusive. He was also wearing boxer shorts.

"Um, no. My alarm didn't work. Come on in and I'll be ready in two minutes. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Derek asked her, now a little more than half awake. She looked gorgeous, with minimal make-up and her hair tied into a pony. She was wearing blue running gear. She even had a blue ipod to match!

"No thanks. I never eat before going running. I get cramps." Emily said, taking a seat on the couch, next to the big dog. Clooney immediately put half his body on her and rolled on his back. How he accomplished that, she didn't know, but she was scratching his chest and rubbing his belly. She knew from experience that if she didn't give him attention, he would paw her, bark at her and then jump on her.

"Alright. I'll be right back then. I'm so sorry about this." Derek replied and went into the room to change. Emily could hear him cursing and muttering at himself and she chuckled at the sound.

Literally two minutes later, a very different Derek Morgan emerged from the room. He looked wide awake, smelled of nice cologne and toothpaste and looked quite hot in his jogging gear. Emily swallowed. She somehow liked the almost awake, slightly disoriented Derek.

"Let's go? Thanks for saying Clooney could come along. He loves a good run." Derek said, opening the door and gesturing for her to step out first.

"Yeah sure. No problem. Are we taking your car or we can take mine?" Emily asked. She looked down at the big dog and tried to calm herself down. Ever since that kiss, a week ago, she felt off balance. Gone was the cool, calm, sophisticated Emily and here was the geeky, dorky Emily, who was never quite sure of what to say. She remembered the kiss like it happened a minute ago.

_She was in the coffee room, trying to get the machine to work. She had been up for more than twenty-four hours and was dead tired, but she still had three consults. She banged the machine and said something like "Oh come on!"She heard footsteps and knew who it was. She always knew who it was, when it was him._

"_Prentiss, I get that you're mad, but try not to kill the poor machine. We all need our caffeine." Derek Morgan said, his voice like a smooth scotch. _

"_I can't help it if this thing won't work. I need my caffeine also Morgan. Real bad." Emily said, giving the machine another thunk._

"_Well, maybe you might need to switch it on then." Derek said, reaching across her and pressing the switch._

"_Oh. As if this day couldn't get any worse." Emily said, blushing in embarrassment. She couldn't believe what had just happened. _

"_You look really nice when you blush. All rosy." Derek said, biting his tongue. This was the first time that he had made such a direct advance and after nearly five years of crushing on her, it was time he made a move._

"_Derek Morgan! Stop making fun of me! It's bad enough!" Emily said, smacking him lightly._

"_Princess, what makes you think I'm making fun of you?" He said, and leaned in and kissed her, even before she had the chance to react. Emily went stiff with shock, but she pulled him in and kissed him harder and deeper. He matched her and they pretty much made out for a couple of minutes, breaking apart panting. Just as he reached out to cup her face, they heard voices. Reid's and Garcia's voices. They immediately broke apart._

Emily stood there, looking at nothing and a small smile on her face. That was one really good kiss. She looked up to see Derek smirking at her.

"Still in dream land are we? I thought I was the one who was asleep about fifteen minutes ago." Derek teased. He had no clue what she was thinking about,

"Shut up Derek. Who's car?" Emily asked, blushing because he had caught her.

"We'll take mine. That way we can come back here and I'll make you breakfast, to make up for being late. How does that sound?" He asked her. He reached out and put his hand around her waist as they walked towards his car. Clooney was already there, pawing at the door. The paint had come off, showing that this was something he normally did.

Emily only smiled and nodded. Derek opened the passenger door and the back door for Emily and Clooney to get in. As he sat in the driver's seat, Emily turned to pull her seatbelt, only to be met with dog breath. Clooney was panting into he face.

"Oh gross! I smelt dog breath." Emily complained as she pushed Clooney's head away from her shoulder. Derek laughed.

"You'll get used to it Princess." He said, laughingly. He didn't notice the small smile on Emily's face when he used that moniker. He never called Garcia 'Princess'. That name was hers alone. She was happy.

They reached the park and the three of them tumbled out of the car. Derek ran after Clooney to get his leash on while Emily laughed at the comical sight. She loved this side of Derek, away from the victim's rooms, away from the dead body pictures. He was a funny guy, who made her feel good.

She jogged to catch up with the duo and they started running. She was happy that she could keep up with the dog and man. After an hour, they came to the dog park section of the park and set Clooney free. He bounded up to the other dogs, sniffing and wagging his tail. He had endless energy. As for the humans, they sat on a bench. Emily leaned her head against Derek's shoulder, not having the energy to keep it upright.

She liked running, but she usually jogged. She just felt like she had run a freaking marathon. When she had asked Derek if he wanted to 'go for a run' in the morning, this was not what she had expected.

"Tired Princess?" He asked her. He was slightly out of breath, but nowhere near as exhausted as she was. He stroked her hair as she just lay against him trying to breathe evenly.

She eventually got up and smiled at him.

"I didn't think I would be _running_ a marathon. I'm not even a jogger. I just asked you because I thought it would be something you would be into. This is the first time I've _run_ in some ten years! Never again." Emily admitted. She was so tired, her chest felt like it was on fire and her legs were wobbly. She couldn't even stand if she had to! She was a kick boxer. Not a runner.

"Really? Man, Emily! If you had waited, I would have asked you out to a nice dinner and dancing. I loe running, but I'd much rather do something that both of us would like. If you want to be limp, there are other ways of ensuring that." Derek said, smirking at the tired lade next to him.

Emily swatted his arm weakly. "I will give you a kick for that. But oh God, dinner and dancing sound like heaven."

"I'll tell you what. You stay here. There is another way to bring the car over there. I'll get the car and then you and Clooney can get back in. Then we'll go to my place, where you can eat and then we'll do dinner and dancing tonight?" Derek asked, pointing at the direction where he would bring his Range Rover.

Emily nodded. "That sounds good. Thanks!" She said and shifted, making space for him to get off. He stood up, leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank you for running with me." He said and bounded off . Clooney made to follow him, but went back to his friends when he saw the Emily was still there. Emily touched her lips and gazed at his retreating form. She would like to be kissed once, without being taken by surprise.

It was later that evening that Derek Morgan found himself knocking on the dark brown wood of Emily's condo door. When it was opened, his jaw dropped! She was wearing a full length, silver sequined dress. Her hair was down and her only accessories were a pair of diamond studs in her ears.

"Um, wow. You look amazing Emily." Derek said, seriously. He needed her to see that he meant it.

"Thanks." Emily said, blushing a little. She tended to blush a lot when he was around. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, considering that it was what that got this thing started in the first place.

They went to this restaurant where the song "Edge of the Ocean" by Ivy was playing. Derek pulled her onto the dance floor, even before they could be seated at their table. He just couldn't wait to dance with her.

She looked into his eyes and leaned up and kissed him. For once, she was not the one taken by surprise.

**AN: This is my first one-shot, so it may be a little abrupt. Also, the silver dress, if you guys have seen Janie Haddad's vlogs or Paget's pictures from The Thrilling Adventure Hour, you'll know which one I'm talking about. Thank you for reading! I do hope you liked it!**


End file.
